


Because Cats

by SarahHBE



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dog!Rhodey, Dog!Steve, Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, cat!Tony, swan!Thor, viper!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: A series of short fics, drabbles inspired by prompts and/or pictures on Tumblr all centered on the trope of Cat!Tony.  Mostly fluff and can be read as a series or alone.





	1. Play the Cute Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Tony meet Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @ ceswest
> 
> I asked for a line to work into a story and they gave me: “Listen, you and I both know you’re just crying so you don’t have to tell the firefighters that it was your fault our kitchen caught on fire”
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Jim and Tony meet Steve.
> 
> ft. Doberman Pinscher James Rhodes, Tuxedo Cat Tony Stark, and Kerry Beagle Steve Rogers
> 
> ft. MIT James Rhodes, MIT Tony Stark, and Fireman Steve Rogers

Jim’s curled tail twitched belying his irritation.  He resolutely stared ahead watching the kitchen windows belching dark smoke.  Around them firemen moved with purpose however the urgency had died down with the actual flames.  Tony sniffed next to him but Jim refused to look at the sixteen-year-old.

 

“Listen, you and I both know you’re just crying so you don’t have to tell the firefighters that it was your fault our kitchen caught on fire.” 

 

Tony let out a pitiful yowl.  He may be playing up the kitten thing right now because he was still on the small side but Jim would not be taken in.  His mother had warned him that looking after Tony could only be twice as aggravating considering he was a cat.

 

Sighing Jim finally turned to the younger teen.  Tony looked up at him, his black ears weepy on his head and his big blue eyes large and fearful.  Jim snorted.

 

“You work with highly volatile substances, use tools that could kill you, and yet you set our kitchen on fire with a bag of popcorn.”

 

Tony started to pout but apparently thought better of it when he realized Jim would not be swayed.  Instead the Tuxedo frowned at him and opened his mouth to undoubtedly defend himself in some way only to go quiet when a firefighter approached them.

 

“Are you two alright?”  The man said taking off his helmet.  Jim blinked at what was the largest beagle he had ever seen.  The large floppy ears sat on the head of a man at least 6’3”.  His warm blue eyes were chalk full of concern and when he looked at Tony Jim practically watched him get smitten.

 

Damn it.

 

“Wow, you are hot.  What’s your name?”

 

Damn it.  Damn it.  Damn it.

 

This giant blonde beagle blushed.  Jim rolled his eyes.

 

“Uh, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: Sarah-Has-Blue-Eyes
> 
>  
> 
> Let me stress that even though Tony is underage NOTHING HAPPENS. I imagine Tony sniffing after Steve for YEARS but Steve being adamant nothing happens before Tony is 18. ((He doesn't realize how young Tony is at first cause "He's a college student Bucky, why would I think he's under 18? Stop laughing at me!"))


	2. Growl, Growl, Hiss, Hiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki encounters Steve and Tony at a party. Thor is greatly amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for a prompt that was a line to work into a story. From @lizardperson78 I got “Ew, what is this? A feeling? How disgusting.”
> 
>  
> 
> ft. Tuxedo Cat Tony, Kerry Beagle Steve Rogers , Common Viper Loki, and Whooper Swan Thor (though it’s not mentioned in story what he is)
> 
> ft. established Stony and jealous Steve

Steve growled.  Full on, rumbling from deep in his chest, _I will rip your throat out, asshole_ growled.

 

Loki was not impressed.  The Viper gave Steve a baleful expression before turning back to the Tuxedo.

 

“As I was saying, you look especially sophisticated tonight, Tony.  I am always glad to see you at these galas.”

 

Tony gave Loki a brilliant smile, smoothing his hands down the front of his brightly colored jacket.  Steve growled again.  Tony’s blue eyes flicked to Steve, a frown starting on his full lips.

 

“Would you like to dance?”  Loki asked, holding his hand out to the younger man.  Steve slapped it away.

 

“Geez, Steve, what has gotten into you?  Are you jealous?  Because I like it!”  Suddenly Tony was plastered to Steve’s side and purring.  Tony rubbed his head under Steve’s chin and even though Steve was entirely happy about what was going on Loki could still hear a slight rumbling growl as the blond stared him down.

 

Loki watched with zero shock as Steve curled an arm around Tony and led them away (all the while glaring at him).

 

“What was that, brother?”  Thor asked handing the dark-haired man a glass of champagne.

 

“Your friend Steve appears to be rather territorial.”  Loki mused, taking a sip.  “It was quiet amusing to rile him up by flirting with Anthony.”

 

Thor eyed his younger brother.  “And by no means has anything to do with your liking Anthony?”

 

Loki eyed the beagle and cat across the room.  Tony was draping himself all over the beagle, whose tail was wagging so enthusiastically people were giving him a wide berth.  Both men were clearly enamored with each other and for a second Loki wondered what it would be like to have something of its like.

 

"Ew, what is this? A feeling? How disgusting."  Loki grumbled.

 

Thor burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty bad about how crappy this is. So sorry lizardperson78. (╯︵╰,)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Sarah-Has-Blue-Eyes


	3. Majestic Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to explain to Steve that he did not electrocute himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the CA/IM Bingo prompt "vulnerability" and inspired by this picture: http://pow-mh-er.tumblr.com/post/158762419442/%EB%A6%AC%ED%80%98%EB%B0%95%EC%8A%A4

Tony was in the zone. Every bit of his focus was on the circuit board in front of him.  He had been working for some time and was hyper focused on the minute details on the circuit board.  The first slight shock went completely unnoticed.  The second though sent a harsh enough shock that he yowled, jerking the malfunctioning soldering iron away from the board.  His whole body throbbed and the hair on his body was standing straight out.  Grunting he unplugged the device and tossed it to the side before digging another out of his tool box and getting back to work.  But before he could put the tip back to the circuit board a large hand covered his and pulled it way.

“Heyyyyy,” Tony frowned up at Steve and tried to pull his hand free.  Steve held tight and was looking at Tony is a decidedly pained way.

“Take a break, Tony.” Steve sounded funny to Tony’s ears and one ear twitched slightly.  It sounded almost as if he wanted to laugh or cry and couldn’t decide which was better.

“What’s wrong, Capslock?” Tony allowed Steve to remove the soldering iron from his hand and unplug it.

“Tony, you electrocuted yourself.”

“I did not.”  Tony denied, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve scrubbed a hand over his face but Tony could still make out the pained look on his face.  Steve didn’t say anything, just gestured behind Tony.

Looking behind himself he saw his beautiful, sleek black tail was poofed out, appearing almost three times its normal size.  Tony bit back the whine at the condition of his poor fur and instead turned back with a determined expression.

“Might not have been electricity, Glamor Pants.  Maybe you startled me, maybe I’m mad, maybe I’m being playful or _submissive._ ”  Tony purred the last word but surprisingly Steve face didn’t go beet red.  Tony threw up his hands, “Who knows?  Cats are strange but beautiful creatures and maybe common man is not meant to understand a cat’s majestic ways?”

The pained expression was still firmly on Steve’s face.  Both of his big hands came up and grasped Tony’s shoulders.  Steve’s hand were shaking slightly and Tony narrowed his eyes daring Steve to shake him.  Thankfully, Steve restrained himself.

“I was _in the room_ when it happened, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this is the third "chapter" this was actually my first cat!Tony story.
> 
> find me on Tumblr: Sarah-Has-Blue-Eyes


End file.
